Return to Me
by animefreak725
Summary: It's been 2 years since the band has broken up. Laney has just gotten back from Peaceville Academy. Kin is attending his freshmen year of college in Peaceville University. Kon now owns a music shop teaching percussion lessons and what not, he also teaches math on the sidelines. Corey has gone solo and has been a big hit. It is now the end of his tour and he'll be heading home.
1. Farewell

It's been 2 years since the band has broken up. Laney has just gotten back from Peaceville Academy. Kin is attending his freshmen year of college in Peaceville University. Kon now owns a music shop teaching percussion lessons and what not, he also teaches math on the sidelines. Corey has gone solo and has been a big hit. It is now the end of his tour and he'll be heading home for a Grojband reunion like they all promised.

**Animefreak725: Hi Grojfans, I am new to this part of the site. To be honest when I first saw Grojband I was like "this is gonna be stupid". Then after a while I fell in love with it . Anyways hope you like this story and don't forget to review.**

**Nick:21  
Trina:21  
Mina:20  
Corey: 18  
Carrie: 18  
Larry/Lenny: 18  
Kim&Konnie: 17  
Kin&Kon:17  
Laney:17**

**Corey: Animefreak does not own Grojband or any songs she may use in this story.**

Corey's POV

It has been three years since I was titled the lead singer of Grojband and also the last time I have talked to the band. I don't know why though we've been friends since the 4th grade and then we all suddenly drifted away. That's only cause we all chose a different life style. It all started in the summer 2 years ago in my garage with the twins and L...Laney.

**_Flashback..._**

_A fifteen year old girl with shoulder length red hair walks into a garage. She was wearing a yellow top under a black leather jacket. Black jeans with a black studded belt and black studded boots. "Laney wait up", A husky fifteen year old panted and finally reached the red head. He wore a simple black T with some dark blue jeans and black Vans. He wore a headband with the Grojband symbol at the center of it._

_"Hey Kon", Laney smiles at him. "Where's Kin?" Usually Kin and Kon were inseparable but now the other twin is no where in sight. "He's working on one of his latest experiments...hopefully he'll be here with both of his eyebrows this time". Both Kon and Laney laughed at the joke, "Ha Ha Hilarious but yes I did come with both my eyebrows". They both turne0d around to a fifteen year old boy with black hair and thick rimmed glasses. He wore a black Grojband T shirt, a white jacket over it and jeans with black Vans. "Also I was working on my latest invention, I can now hear a conversation from a mile away". Laney crossed her arms, "Is that so?". Kin nodded, "I'm actually picking up one right now it's Corey he's speaking to...it sounds like a girl"._

_Laney froze and looked over at Kin, "Come again". Kin shushed her, "I hear them they are talking about the band! I think it's a record producer". They all grew silent and started to listen in on the conversation._

_With Corey... _

_A sixteen year old blunette with a white T shirt and orange cargos with orange converse as well started to pace. He had on his signature beanie on top of his head, "But I thought last night was great you even said it!". A feminine voice sighed, "I did trust me last night's performance was great...but the Stardom Records isn't looking for a band it's looking for a soloist like yourself". _

_Corey scoffed, "But I'm a lead guitarist in Grojband not a soloist". The woman groaned, "But you have an amazing voice not to mention great charisma you'll be great on our tour...look just think about it. You know my number". The woman then walked out of the groj and Corey slumped onto his couch sighing, "What should I do?", he asked rhetorically._

_With Laney, Kin and Kon_

_"Guys Core just threw away a once in a lifetime dream for us...we have to tell him to go for it". Laney started to make her way to the Groj, but Kin stopped her. "Laney no matter what Corey's going to choose the band you know him". Laney sighed, "Well what should we do?"._

**_PAUSE FLASHBACK_**

Back to Corey's POV

That day changed my life for the better I guess. They sacrificed the band so I could get noticed. I ran my fingers through my midnight blue hair and smiled, "They were the best...".

_Back to the flashback..._

_"So that's the plan huh?". Laney nodded, "He's going to be mad but he'll get over it...now call up Stardom Records". Kin dials up the number and clears his throat._

_"Hello I'm calling on behalf of Corey Riffen...Yes he has changed his mind...this Saturday he'll be leaving...Okay I will take him to the airport at 3...Thank you for your time...Haha Same to you"._

_"He leaves in two days...come on let's go to the Groj before we are late", The trio heads to the Groj. They see their fearless leader tuning up his guitar and just looking into space. "Hey Corey!", Kon yelled to get his attention. Corey jumped and looked over to his bandmates. "Hey guys finally you made it I thought I'd have to go searching for you guys". Laney smiled, "Guess what?". Corey got into her face and smiled, "Yeah Lanes". Lanes was speechless because how close her and Core's face were to each other. "W-we g-g-", she started to stammer and blush, soon Kin stepped in. "We found a gig we're no one has thought of in peaceville!". Corey's eyes lit up, "Oh really where?"._

_"An airport!", Corey seemed amused by the gig. "Hmm maybe we could do that gig, so when is it?". Lanes smiled, "This Saturday...". Corey gave Laney a nose boop and jumped on stage holding his guitar. "Well we got two days what are we waiting for! Let's get this started!".**  
**_

_That day they practiced and tried to make the most of it. They had a **cheese** fest and just played their instruments, "You know I kind of miss your sister barging in looking all angry and cute...I mean vicious". Kon said. "Well we should go so we can head over Dad around the house, later guys. The twins leave. "I can't believe Kon still has a crush on my sister" Corey laughed. "Maybe when she comes back from college she'll have a nice demeanor". Trina had left to Peaceville University and stayed in a dorm with Mina you only see her ever so often. Thankfully she doesn't hate Corey...that much anymore anyways. "Ha yeah right she kept thinking I was a boy", Laney mutter. "Gasp Lanes you're a girl?", Corey playfully teased, which got him a punch on the arm. "Ow that wasn't very Lady like of you". She just rolled her eyes and packed up her bass. "I'll see you later Core", she strapped her case on her. Corey placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know we could just hang out instead of me staying in my house all day". Lanes smiled, "Yeah sure Core, I can go for a milkshake right now".  
_

_Corey smiled, "Cool come on we'll use Bluetastic!", Bluetastic was once pinktastic but Corey painted it blue when Trina gave it to him. Corey grabbed a hold of Laney's hand and led her to his car. "Corey please be careful". Corey chuckled, "Oh please careful is my middle name". Laney smirked, "I thought it was Eugene?". Corey blushed, "Shh someone might hear you". Laney laughed, "Oh I 'm sorry Eugene!". Corey glared at her, "Whatever A-". Laney glared at her, "Don't you say it or I'll end you". Corey zipped his mouth and drove to the shop. _

_Hours later..._

_They both enter the garage laughing, "I can't believe you shot Lenny with just a can of whipped cream". Corey smiled, "Eh he had it coming". Laney smiled, "Well now I don't think we are allowed there anymore". Corey shrugged, "Then we shall find another place to buy milkshakes some other time". Laney giggled, "Yeah. Well today was great thanks Lanes". Laney just smiled, "It's whatever I had nothing better to do". Corey pulled her into a hug and tightened the embrace as did Laney. They broke the hug but never left each others arms just holding their gaze blue meeting green. Laney broke the staring contest, "I-I should head back home before my mom worries..." Corey broke his gaze, "Y-yeah...I'll see you tomorrow at practice I got some lyrics to make for the gig". Laney moved away from him and grabbed her bass hugging Corey once more then leaving. __** (A/N I know what you are thinking but Corey doesn't write lyrics. Well let's just say since he'd matured he was able to write lyrics and thanks to the fantastic Laney Penn she bought him a journal to write his Aftergig Speeches making killer lyrics)**_

**_(A/N I'm go to skip the day and have them arriving at the airport)_**

_"Everything's set Kin", Laney asked. He nodded, "Yeah Christie (the lady from Stardom Records) had an intern take his baggage already and she said she'll come back to tell him when the jet is leaving. "Kon is still stalling Corey, you want me to give him the okay". Laney nodded, "Alright I'll use my twin telepath-". Lanes sighed, "Kin that never work-". Just then Kon arrived with Corey. "What?!"._

_"Lanes, Kin how come you guys don't have your instruments. I thought this was a gig" Kin sighed. "It's not..."_

_Confusion filled Corey's mind, "Then why are we here". Kon and Kin looked away hoping Laney would tell Corey the news. She sighed, "We over heard you talking about throwing a tour with just you and we felt bad...so we tricked you into thinking this was a gig but really it's you leaving for the tour...". Corey had a blank expression on his face and didn't say anything leaving everything silent._

_"Who's plan was this", he finally spoke. Kon spoke up this time, "We all did...Corey you can't just not say no to a tour". Corey looked furious, "Well I did! I did it for the band, I wasn't going to be selfish and leave you three in the dust while I live in luxury. WE. ARE. A .BAND.". Laney put a hand on his shoulder Corey looked at her, "You're not going to leave us, you'll be there for like two years and then come back to us". She smiled, "We'll be fine. Go be a star for us...for me". Corey moved away from her and looked over the twins, "So you guys think I should do this". They both nodded, "It was bound to happen with you're talent Corey, don't worry about Grojband we will still be here in two years". Corey smiled and pulled everyone into a group hug, "Alright I'll do this but when I come back I return as Grojband's lead guitarist and singer". They all nodded._

_"Mr. Riffin, the jet will be taking off in 15 minutes...", they heard the intern behind them. "I suggest you say your goodbyes and follow me soon". Corey nodded. "Well this is it". Kon and Kin fist bumped him, "Do us proud bro". Kon handed him his guitar and Kin handed him a small blue box, "It's a present from us two, to help you remember Grojband". Corey opened it to see a Grojband pendant which he quickly put on and smiled, "Thanks...". Laney smiled in the back, Kin looked over at her. "We'll leave you two alone". The twins soon walk away._

_Laney was teary eyed and quickly wrapped her arms around Corey, "I'll miss you Core". Corey snaked his arm around his waist, "I don't have to leave you know...". Laney shook her head "No you do this and come back I'll be waiting for you Corey". Corey broke the hug and smiled, "Here take this...". He took off his orange beanie exposing his blue hair to the world and handed it to Laney. "I-i can't take this Corey". He rolled his eyes, "Sure you can, just hold it for me until I come back". She smiled and pulled Corey into another hug._

_Corey's POV_

_I can't believe they did this for me...Lanes. We broke the hug but never left each others arms. I looked into her green orbs and saw how close our lips were. I wonder... I began to lean in closing the space between us. "C-core..." Soon our lips met and it was a sweet bliss. She kissed back pulling me closer._

_Laney's POV_

_THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING I AM KISSING COREY RIFFEN! Finally after all these years we can be together and I don't have to hide my feelings...we can finally be together. We broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead against mine, "Now I can't leave...". Reality struck and I realized Corey's leaving. "Yes you can Core", I smiled. "Just know I'll be here waiting for you". I intertwined my hand with his and kissed his cheek. "Now go..." I nudge him toward the intern. He captured my lips again and smiled, "Never change Lanes". Lanes nodded and clutched at my beanie. I soon strapped on my guitar and followed the intern still looking back at Lanes until I couldn't see her. I felt my lips and smiled. "Glad you changed your mind Mr. Riffen". _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

From that day I became a hit in America, Crystal or Christie (my manager) is planning on making a world tour. I agreed but told her not until a few months from now so I can go back to Peaceville. Yes ladies and rockers I will be ending my tour in Peaceville!

**Animefreak: So tell me what you think. If I should just leave this as a one shot or continue this story. You tell me Grojfans.**

**Laney: Please Review**

**Corey: And thanks for coming out everybody *Grojdoor closes***


	2. The Return

**So I have read the reviews and decided not to continue the story...HA yeah right I loved the reviews thanks for the positive comments. So here is how this is going to work I will try and update once a week if not I apologize because I have a lot of things going on still in high school and all. Well enough small talk here is the next chapter. Ms. Penn if you will.**

**Laney: Certainly. Animefreak does not own Grojband or the music she may use in this series.**

**Kon: DON'T FORGET EVERYBODY. Review it brings a smile to Animefreak's face.**

Laney's POV

Two years have passed and no call, text, video chat or even one freaking postcard. I guess I could have expected that since Corey's a teen heartthrob now and not to mention he's half of the power couple with Cherry Grapestain. So I guess he just lost interest in me. I look into my messenger bag and see Corey's beanie. Why I still have is unknown to me. I should just throw it out the window right now...but I won't.

I sighed and looked out of the bus, since Corey left. My parents suggested I'd go into an academy to focus more on my academics and I could return still in the band. I've kept in touch with the twins for a bit, but then Kon started sports and Kin got accepted to Peaceville University that same year so we lost touch. But now that I am arriving back. Kon set up a welcome back Lanes gig I accepted, thank goodness my parents let me take my bass to the academy otherwise I would have been rusty.

The bus finally came to a stop and I look around to find the twins. I see a cardboard say "Ms. Laney Penn", a buff seventeen year old smiled at me. He had shaggy black hair wearing a Peaceville High Football Jersey with cargos and black Vans. The seventeen year old next to him was a bit scrawny. He had short black hair and thick rimmed glasses. He wore a buttoned up plaid shirt with a simple black tie and dark jeans with black Converse. "Laney!" they both lunged at me and trapped me in a bear hug.

"Kin! Kon! I can't breath", They soon released and apologized for nearly breaking my bones. "So this is what you are forced to wear at PeaceCity Academy", I looked down sheepishly. "Yeah I never thought I'd see the day where I had to agree to wear a school girl uniform you know?'. They soon grabbed my luggages, "Well let's head over to our house so you can get suited in something more Laney-like". I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Kin so I got this song I made you guys should use it for the gig..."

Corey's POV

"So I just got done talking with Mayor Mellow and he's very excited to have you back", I looked over to Christie and nodded. "It's good to be back just one more gig and free to lounge around in my hometown...hey that could be used in a song". I say pumping a fist in the air, "Well other than returning back and going on a world tour Riffin". Christie smiled. "Yeah but I got months til I do that tour Christie". After that Christie looked at her phone, "Alright the concert's at 8 pm you think you can stay out of trouble until then and keep your phone on at all times that way we can pick you up". I nodded and pulled out my blue Iphone 4s, "Got it now can I explore Peaceville". **  
**

"Alright...but stay out of trouble", I grinned. "I can't make any promises". I soon grabbed my guitar and sprinted out of the hotel. Just then my stomach started to growl. "Ah crap I forgot to grab some lunch...Belchie's!". I entered my Blue 1970 Dodge Challenger which I named Bluetastic 2.0 and headed to the old fast food restaurant.

At Belchies...

I grabbed my black beanie and shades so I don't draw any attention just yet. I enter Belchies and order a burger with a banana milkshake. "Will have your order at your seat sir". I nodded and sat in a booth, "I looked around to see any familiar faces but nothing". Just then a young lady came by with my order, "Here you go". I looked up at her and noticed her blue hair, "Carrie is that you?". The girl looked at me puzzled, "I'm sorry but I don't recall your face". I instantly took my shades off and grinned, "We used to be nemesis but then freshmen year we-" she interrupted. "Had an agreement to be rivals but decided that the stupid feud was useless and stayed friends. Riffin is that really you?!". I stood up and smiled, "In the flesh, Beff". She instantly pulled me into a hug, "Dude I thought you were returning tonight?".

I released the hug, "I took an early flight to see the old band and a couple of old friends". She nodded in understanding, "Well I gotta admit Riffin two years and you look good". I blushed and she laughed, "Chill dude I know your dating Cherry Grapestain and if anything helps I've been dating Lens for five months now". I laughed at her first comment, "Cherry and I are just friends, we're only 'dating' because it's good for publicity". She nodded her head.

I raised an eyebrow, "So it took Lenny that long to finally ask you out". She rolled her eyes, "No...I made the first move and it just fell into place" "Well I gotta go my shift ends in a few minutes and I'll be heading to Grojband's performance if you want to go". I smiled, "We can take my car!".

"Alright but give me a few minutes okay". She walked away and I smiled, I finally get to see the guys...and Laney. After I finished my meal I see Carrie out of her uniform and see her sporting a black wife beater with orange short shorts and Black Converse, I see she still wears that beanie. "Alright Riffin let's get going".

At the Teen Club

Mina's POV

Where the heck is Carrie? Laney and them start in about 10 minutes. Also Lenny looks like a lost puppy without his girlfriend. Just then my phone buzzed

**From Carrie:**

**Sis, I'll be in the VIP Room in about a minute. You'll never guess who I ran into :).**

What the heck. Who'd she run into? Zac Efron, Nick Mallory? I think I'll just wait till she enters the room. Just then a pink haired girl sat next to me, "Like what's up with confused look Mins?". I looked over at Katrina and smiled. She still prefers Trina but it's nice to know that college took away her attitude and replaced it with a true friend who gives really good advice sometimes. "Care just sent me a text saying she ran into someone I wonder who it is", Trina shrugged. "Zac Efron?" I grinned. "That's what I thought, but it's probably not true...". Just then the door for the VIP Room swung open. Carrie walked in and then a tall muscular boy with dark blue hair walked in. He wore a simple Grey V neck with dark jeans and black Converse. He looked over at me and I saw blue eyes. He certainly wasn't Zac Efron but he met the standards, "Corey!". Trina shot up and hugged her little brother. He stood there in awe as his sister was still hugging him, "Um who is this pink haired chick, the only one I know is my sister and she sorta well hates me...". Wow his voice is so smooth.

Konnie and Kim laughed, "That is your sister". Corey was shocked but soon hugged his sister, "Good to have you back Katrina". Trina shot him a look, "I still prefer Trina you dork". He chuckled and walked over to Lenny, "I leave for two years and I find out you haven't grown a pear to ask Care out?". Lenny shot him a look, "Riffin leave my boy toy alone". Just then an annoucer spoke up, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Grojband!". Corey soon looked up on stage waiting for the band.

Corey's POV

The curtains moved away and I saw Kin and Kon but where's Lanes...just then a petite girl with red hair that reached just a little past her shoulder walked on stage. She had on a black Grojband shirt with maroon skinny jeans and combat boots. "Laney...", wow she looked incredible. I see she stopped wearing a lot of eyeliner and it certainly showed more of her green orbs. Just wow...

"Hey we are Grojband, well about 3/4. Hopefully we can be a whole again. Anyways give it up for our Keyboardist Kin and the greatest drummer I know Kon!". The crowd cheered and I smiled at the group. "And I'm Laney Penn folk. I hope you enjoy the song I wrote..."

**(A/N: OKAY FOR THE NEXT PART I HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO ALEX GOOT - COUNTING STARS IT SETS THE MOOD)**

_LANEY:  
__Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_KIN:  
Baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_LANEY&KIN:  
__Said, no more counting dollars  
__We'll be counting stars, _

_LANEY:  
__Yeah we'll be counting stars_

_KIN:  
I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_And my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

LANEY:  
_And, I feel something so right_  
_Doing the wrong thing  
[KIN: Whoa!]  
__And I feel something so wrong  
__Doing the right thing_

_KIN:  
__I could lie, coud lie, could lie  
__Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_LANEY:  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
_[KIN: Whoa!]  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

LANEY&KIN:  
_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_KIN:  
Yeah we'll be counting stars! Yeah._

_LANEY:  
I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
_Down this river, every turn_  
_Hope is a four-letter word_  
_Make that money, watch it burn_  
_Old, [but I'm not that old]_  
_Young, [but I'm not that bold]_

KIN:  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

LANEY:  
_I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing  
[KIN: Whoa!]_

KIN:  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_LANEY:  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
_[KIN: Whoa!]  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_KIN:  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_KIN:  
Yeah we'll be counting stars. Whoa_

_LANEY:  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be  
__But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
__Said, no more counting dollars  
__We'll be counting stars_

_KIN:  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

Wow they are amazing...I can't believe Lanes could make killer lyrics like that. "Hard to believe how far they come huh?", I looked over at Trina. I nodded, "Yeah to think if I didn't leave I'd be there on stage with them". Trina smiled, "But you will...soon. For now why don't you relax and wait for them to meet us here". It's weird to hear my sister be this nice. I guess leaving her alone for two years could really ease her. I chuckled at the thought.

Just then the twins walked in, Kon walked over to Kim and gave her a quick kiss.

**(a/n: You meant to spell Kin. Actually no I decided to do something a little unique, instead of the twins dating their genderbent selves I have a little twist. It will be a KinxOC and KonxKim)**

Kin soon walked in with a purple-haired girl who wore a white scoop neck and khaki shorts with white Nikes. They both looked like they were dating and I had to agree they looked cute together.

"Core is that you!" both the twins ran up to me and tackled me into a bro hug (Emphasis on the word Bro). "Dude I thought you'd be here tonight!?". I chuckled at them and stood up in the process, "Change of plans I wanted to come early to hang with my fellas". Just then the purpled haired girl walked toward us and Kin hung his arm over her shoulders, "Corey this is Nikki my girlfriend. She's also our lead guitarist since you left". Nikki smiled, "Pleasure finally meet the Corey Riffin big fan of your work". I smiled at her and chuckled, "The names Corey but people call me Core" "No that's what I and only I call you Core". I froze and turned my head around to see a certain red head smiling at me. "Great to see you too Lanes".

**Animefreak: So I changed up the ending because while writing the third chapter I couldn't think of anything so I re-did this one. The next chapter is coming shortly I promise.**

**KON: Animefreak does not own us or the songs being used**

**Corey: Tune in next time for another chapter of Return to ME**

**Laney: And please review if you want more of this story**


	3. Help Me

**Corey: Hello Grojbandians and welcome to another chapter of Return to Me...**

**Animefreak: Guys I appreciate all the reveiws. Hopefully all of you enjoy the nice read. Well enough of the Thank Yous. It is now time for another rocking chapter. Stay Rockin and rolling everbody.**

Corey's POV

"Lanes..." she didn't move one bit and never left my eyes. I walked away from the twins and found myself in front of Laney. "Hey", she smiled at me. I wrapped in a big hug and which she gladly returned, "I missed you, Core"

Laney's POV

What am I doing? I should be furious with this guy, and here I am in his arms not wanting to let go. "I've missed you too Lanes". His scent intoxicated my nostrils and I didn't want to leave it. He broke the hug but I was still in his arms. He smiled down at me like he did a couple years ago and pressed his forehead to mine. "Still pretty as ever..." he whispered. Our lips were centimeters away and I could feel his hot breath against my lips.

We started to move closer until there was no more space between us and- "Riffin there you are!" He pulled away quickly and looked over at an older woman with brown curly hair and green eyes wearing a grey business suit and black pumps. She looked over at Corey like she was going to kill him, "Christie? What are you doing here and how'd you find me?" She fixed her glasses and pulled out her phone, "I tracked your phone and I'm here because you were suppose to be at the studio practicing for tonight's final concert 20 minutes ago".

Corey scratched the back of his head, "Well I kind of lost track of time because I ran into some old friends". He gestured to all of us and snaked an arm around my waist, Christie looked at displeased. "Corey, may I talk to you in private", he nodded and walked away with her to the other room.

Corey's POV

As soon as we were away from everyone Christie took a seat on a chair as well as I. "She's prettier than how you describe her you know, no wonder you like her so much", I blushed at the statement. "W-well I-I guess", Christie chuckled and set her glasses on the table. "Look I am glad that you got to see Laney again, but Corey you are part of a celebrity power couple and not only that you are dating America's sweetheart. You can't just go around kissing an old flame". I sighed, "Yeah I know, but Cherry understands that this is just for show. She's secretly dating Brad, why can't I secretly date?"

"Corey Brad's her bodyguard someone who the paparazzi would never guess is dating the Cherry Grapestain" I raked my fingers through my hair, "I guess...why don't we just break up? You know after the concert?" Christie pinched the bridge of her nose, "And 'break' America's Sweetheart, I don't think so Riffin".

I slumped down on the table and thought for a bit. Just then an idea popped in my head, "Christie I have an idea that just might work". She raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening..."

Kin's POV

So he's back huh? Maybe this time he and Laney can finally date. "What you thinking about?" I looked over at my girlfriend Nikki who intertwined her fingers with mine. "Just the return of our band leader", Nikki pouted. "Ohhh", I lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Something the matter?" she sighed. "Well what's going to happen when Corey rejoins Grojband and I won't be in the band anymore"? She looked away and I started to chuckle, "Nikki you're a talented guitarist, Corey would be more than happy to share guitar solos. Besides you're my girlfriend and you'll always be a part of Grojband no matter what". I turned her face to mine, "So don't worry okay". I planted my lips onto hers and pulled away with a smile.

"I love you, Kin", I hugged her. "I love you too Nikki". Everyone around us said "Awh". Kon hugged the both of us, "That was just too sweet". I laughed at him. "You know for an athlete, you sure are emotional Kon". He punched my arm, "OW!" Kon laughed, "Sorry guess I don't know my own strength". Just then Corey walked back in with his manager. "Well I have to go back and prepare for tonight's concert; will I be seeing you guys there?" Christie interrupted, "Of course I'll put them on the list for backstage passes and the VIP section". Corey nodded, "Sweet! Buffet table" Kon pumped his fist into the air. Corey walked over to us and gave each of us a good bye hug. "Nice meeting you Nikki", he gave a warm smile and hugged my girlfriend.

"Later Core", he walked over to Laney. "Will I be seeing you there?" she looked up at him and slightly nodded. "Yeah I'll be there", he quickly gave her a hug a bit too long if you ask me. "Corey we have to go".

Laney's POV

"Corey we have to go", I heard Core whisper something but I couldn't hear it at all.

Corey's POV

'I love you, Lanes' I faintly said. I released the hug smiling down at her and then walked to out with Christie.

Laney's POV

As soon as Corey left all the girls squealed at me. "So did sparks fly?", Carrie questioned. "Are you guys going out or what?", Mina asked. I blushed, "What makes you guys think I still even like Corey?". They all laughed, "Seriously Laney, you two were about to kiss five minutes ago", Nikki stated. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh you saw that...".

Trina stepped in, "Enough of those kind of questions. We need to find out what you are going to wear for the concert. Ladies you know what means...". My eyes widen, "Oh dear god".

.

.

.

"MAKEOVER!", all the girls yelled. They all grabbed a limb and dragged me out of the club, I looked at Kin, Kon and Lenny. "HELP ME!", they all looked away. "You traitors!", once we were out of the club we drove over to Trina and Mina's apartment. When we enter the apartment they all looked over at me and each had makeover equipments at hand. "Now Laney just know...", she took out pins, tweezers, wax. "Beauty is pain."

"Son of a bi-

**ANIMEFREAK725: Beautiful I know right? Lol but seriously what will happen after all the girls are finish torturing I mean beautifying Lanes here**

**Laney: I'm going to kill you!**

**ANIMEFREAK725: Well that's all folk see you next time and please keep rocking**


End file.
